


The Magic Dragon of Storms

by SpaceKeet



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Dragon oc is mine, Gen, No I won't say their name, Noodle Dragons, thats part of the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Angus McFife XIII is adept at all things: smashing goblins, killing wizards, loosing his hammer to goblins and befriending random dragons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Magic Dragon of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to practice writing Angus but also didn't want to push myself and write the others aswell, so I stuck with Angus and threw in another OC of mine.

Angus McFife XIII Crown Prince of Fife had been hiking through these woods for hours in search of his hammer that he may or may not have lost to some Goblins earlier, and he did not want Ralathor or Proletius to find out. So he had to pursue the goblins as swiftly as possible, unfortunately, he had also lost them in the forest he had chased them in. But he - as a McFife - was not one to give up and so he had set out further into the surrounding forest on a personal quest to recover his hammer.

He was still not finding it at all and it was beginning to frustrate him. He’s scoured everywhere, the ravine, the fields and the forest for goblin holes. The most he found were angry badgers, giant pythons and at one point he accidentally discovered a nest of giant scorpions which sent him in the opposite direction incredibly quickly. Which placed him in the mountain range where he had continued his search.

After several more hours of searching the barren mountain and hiking for what seemed to be kilometres, the crown prince angrily kicked a rock. “AAAAAGH! Why do the gods hate me? Some people lose their knife in the mud, but not me, I manage to lose an enchanted hammer to some goblins!” he yelled to the seemingly empty sky. He growled in frustration as he turned his eyes to look over the side when he noticed something was really off, at least, he thought that the extensive cloud cover was off. He wasn’t sure, he swore that skies were clear before and he knew that he wasn’t nearly high enough for natural cloud cover occurrence.

Angus looked back down the path he travelled up and saw that a few feet down the clouds hid his path. Okay, this is actually eerie, but he’s not going to stop now, he’s got a hammer to find. He turned around and nearly walked right into the snout of a massive golden dragon. He took a few steps back in surprise as he gazed at this dragon that had appeared out of nowhere, it was more of a large serpent with four legs and horns than it was of a dragon he was used to, but he knew that the large creature before him was a dragon.

The scales of the dragon were a brilliant gradient gold, being darker on it’s back and lightening to a creamy colour on its belly. A set of spines - coloured cream - followed its length into the clouds, a massive mane of the same colour was upon its head, deer-like ears along with a set of curved deer-like antlers curved from its skull. A pair of long, flowing whiskers sat below its nostrils on its long, almost jackal or deer-like snout. The mouth of the dragon then pulls apart to reveal some really sharp teeth and it talks, “You will go further, human, others beyond this pass will not be so willing to give you a chance to run.” it warned, its voice sounded akin to rushing rain in a thunderstorm and boomed like thunder, some actual thunder and lightning crashed far above the dragon, highlighting its threat.

Angus looked briefly in the dragon’s blue eyes, then gave the dragon the deepest bow he could muster. “O mighty dragon, I apologise if I trekked too far into your domain, I am on the search for my hammer that I had lost,” he said, giving the dragon his respect for such a mighty and powerful creature deserved it. (Also because it can evidently control the weather and lightning and he didn’t want to anger it.)

When he had bowed and had shown no moves to attack it, the thick cloud cover lessened slightly and showed more of its form. “Have you checked the smithy?” it asked, its voice no longer booming or as threatening.

Angus risked standing back up to face the dragon and grinned. “Ah, unfortunately, it’s no ordinary hammer, it’s the Hammer of Glory, Astral Hammer and it was stolen by Goblins and I need to get it back before tonight,” he said with guilt.

The serpent seemed to recognise the names of the hammer, muttered one of its own and faced Angus. “Who are you to be looking for the Hammer of the Storm and Sun?” it asked. The dragon had four limbs but didn't touch the ground with either talon, floating effortlessly above the ground instead.

“Angus McFife XIII, Crown Prince of Fife,” he answered, preventing himself from stepping back as the large serpent leaned over to sniff him.

The clouds suddenly parted to reveal the forest and kingdom down below, very far to the Prince’s right, several arcs of lightning struck an area in the forest, very far away from where he had been originally searching.

“It is over there,” the dragon expanded, turning its massive head as well towards the location.

Angus pouted as he looked down the massive cliff then back towards where he came up the mountain (he had run further than he thought.) He huffed and began to walk back when he felt three talons latch securely around his torso and carry him off towards the location where the lightning was arcing. Whatever kind of dragon this is, they laugh at gravity and wind currents for this golden serpent flew through the sky effortlessly, quicker than any dragon - or giant eagle - that he had seen. In no time at all, his feet had touched down at the charred grass as he was set down amidst the also charred and dead goblins.

“You should be more careful about not losing that weapon,” the serpent said above him as it hung in the air, suspended by magic no doubt in its full massive length.

Angus picked up the hammer and shivered as it shocked him slightly, either because of the recent charge or for losing it. “Yeah I know, I really should, Proletius and Ralathor scold me about it all the time.”

“This is not the first time you lost the hammer?”

“Uh...no…”

The dragon looked less than impressed. It lifted a long white brow. “You do know that you can bond to an enchanted weapon and always know where it is, right?” it said.

Angus looked between the dragon and his hammer. “Wait, what, I can?”

“Yes, you can,” it said and floated slightly higher. “Now, I must leave, and you should probably return before they send a search party for you. Till we meet again, Prince,” it continued and then flew off before Angus could have a chance to say his own farewells. 

Angus shrugged and walked back to the castle, praying that Proletius and Ralathor didn’t notice his absence and that he could sneak into his room without trouble.

So, they did notice, and they were waiting for him and no they weren’t happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly un-betaed? Does jamming it through Grammarly count?


End file.
